


To Many More

by Ellamoose



Series: Home [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Fluff, Found Family, He finally gets his rice krispie treats!, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellamoose/pseuds/Ellamoose
Summary: The morning starts out slow and quiet, until Sam takes on the mission of celebrating Dean's birthday with as many people as they can get to visit the bunker.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	To Many More

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a new series, but this can be read on its own.

Slow, calm puffs of air ghost across the back of Dean’s neck as Cas snores behind him. He listens to their breathing in rhythm, his eyes still half open and heavy as he wakes up. Cas adjusts his legs in his sleep, inching even closer to Dean, and drops an arm over Dean’s stomach as he settles. Dean smiles and feels his cheeks heat up as he imagines how they must look: crammed together on his bed with the blanket barely covering the both of them.  
It’s only been two weeks since they got Cas back, and Dean still wakes up some days feeling like he’s walking on eggshells - like the illusion will lift and Cas will be gone again. This thing between them, as Dean still calls it, is still also new and awkward. But last night, they watched a movie together, just the two of them, and ate popcorn and drank beer. It felt right, and Dean caught himself smiling as Cas watched the tv with an intense gaze. He had given Cas a pair of his sweatpants and an old t-shirt, and Cas looked unbelievably human and comfortable in his clothes, feet kicked out on the footrest of his chair.  
Before long, the movie was over but they still sat there in their matching recliner chairs and talked. Late into the night, they ended up in Dean’s room, talking in hushed tones as they sat next to each other against the headboard. It was in that position that Dean fell asleep as they talked, until Cas gently woke him with a hand on his shoulder, urging Dean to lay down.  
“Stay,” Dean had grumbled as he pulled the blanket over his shoulder. Slowly, the bed dipped as Cas cautiously settled in beside Dean and that was the last he remembered before falling asleep.  
Now, Dean lifts Cas’ arm slowly and rolls over on his other side so he can see the angel’s face. He can hear the faint creak and slam of the main door to the bunker, meaning Sam is up and probably heading out for his morning run. Before he can stop himself, Dean’s hand comes up to rest on Cas’ cheek, taking in the completely relaxed expression as he continues to sleep. There’s more stubble on his face than Dean has seen on Cas in a while, and it feels prickly against his palm. Cas takes in a long breath, and sighs as he tilts his chin to press into Dean’s touch.  
He opens his eyes slowly, staring directly into Dean’s eyes.  
“Good morning, Dean.”  
“Hey.” Dean smiles and slowly pulls his hand away, losing the nerve to touch Cas’ face now that those blue eyes are watching him.  
“Did you sleep well?”  
Dean shrugs as a non-answer. “You?”  
“I suppose. It feels odd to need to sleep again.”  
They noticed almost right away that Cas’ grace was fading. After coming back from the Empty, they thought it was just disorientation from yet another resurrection. But then Cas’ stomach growled while Dean ate a bowl of cereal in the seat next to him. He offered Cas a bite, and it tasted like cereal. Not molecules, but like sugar and milk. The need for sleep came next, telling them that Cas was slowly turning human once again.  
Dean makes a thoughtful noise as he pushes himself up to sit against the headboard. Cas rolls onto his back so he can stare up at Dean as they talk and the angle makes him look so familiar, and so comfortable. Like this is where he should’ve always been. It’s almost overwhelming for Dean, but he still wouldn’t trade it for anything.  
Cas lets his eyes drift shut again and lets out a relaxed sigh. “Thank you.”  
Dean looks down at him confused, “For what?”  
Cas reopens his eyes, looking up at Dean before looking away in embarrassment. He says quietly, “This.”  
The room falls completely silent, only interrupted by the feeling of Dean’s heart racing in his chest. Every time he’s around Cas, ever since he broke down in the hallway, he gets so damn nervous around him. They said what they needed to say, after twelve years, but what were they supposed to do now? Dean has no idea, and it makes him anxious. The quiet buzz of his phone vibrating on the nightstand gives him an excuse to look away from Cas.  
“Hey, it’s Jack,” he says quickly as he pulls up the text message. A huge grin spreads across his face as he reads it. Cas must notice the change and he sits up next to him.  
“What is it?” Cas is markedly concerned. Dean looks up from his phone and lets out a small laugh.  
“He did it.” He hands his phone to Cas so he can see the message:  
Everything’s back to normal, they’re all asleep. We did it, Dean!  
The look of love and relief on Cas’ face is like looking into the sun. He hands the phone back to Dean and he laughs too.  
“He did it,” Cas says with a touch of pride.  
“Should I give him a hard time for it taking a week?” Dean teases as his thumbs hover over the screen. Cas gives him a glare and shakes his head with mock annoyance.  
Great job, kid. Knew you could do it. See you soon?  
He sends the message and lets his phone drop onto the bed between them. A feeling of sheer joy bubbles underneath his skin, making Dean feel like he’s going crazy because it’s not something he usually lets himself feel. But they did it. Jack did it. They’re free!  
He runs his hands through his hair before pulling them back down to cover his face. A single harsh sob escapes before Dean can lock it down.  
“Dean?” Cas places a head on his forearm, trying to gently persuade him to uncover his face. “What’s wrong?”  
Dean can feel tears spill over and run down cheeks now red hot with embarrassment. He scrubs his hands over his eyes quickly, clears his throat and pulls Cas into a crushing hug. To his credit, Cas goes along with it, adjusting the way he’s sitting so he can better slot against Dean and wrap his arms around his torso. One hand seems to hesitate, barely pressing into the space between Dean’s shoulder blades, before moving up to grip Dean’s shoulder and pull him in tighter.  
Cas whispers this time, “What’s wrong, Dean?”  
It’s quiet in the room apart from their breathing, and Dean sniffs one time to try to regain control. He dips his head against Cas’ shoulder for a moment before pulling away.  
Both hands come up to cup Cas’ face. “We’re really free, Cas. And it’s all thanks to our kid.”  
Cas looks like his heart is breaking and healing a thousand times in that moment. He smiles at Dean, and leans in to rest his forehead against Dean’s. The moment is cut short, however, as Dean’s stomach growls and breaks the silence between them. He can’t help but laugh and leans back, grinning sheepishly at Cas.  
“How about some celebratory pancakes?”  
Cas grins so wide that it makes his eyes crinkle. “That sounds perfect.”

They’re two stacks of pancakes in when Sam gets back. They hear the creak and clank of the bunker’s main door, followed by Sam’s lumbering footsteps down the stairs. He steps into the kitchen and halts when he sees them sitting at the table, an array of toppings and syrup lined up on the table between Dean and Cas’ plates of pancakes.  
“Mornin’ Sammy.” Dean grins with a full mouth of pancakes. He pushes the maple syrup towards Cas as he’s topping off his pancakes with butter. “Try this syrup, I think you’re gonna like it.”  
“Hey,” Sam says with a chuckle. He sets the plastic bag he’d carried in with him on the counter and leans against it. There’s a couple pancakes left on a plate next to him and he glances down at them.  
“Saved you some.” Dean gestures at the stack with his fork before taking another bite from his own syrupy mess. Cas pours a bunch of maple syrup on his pancakes and takes a large bite, his face serious as he considers the flavors. Dean chuckles as he watches him work through whether he likes it more or less than the bite he’d tried with peanut butter earlier.  
“Dean, do you know what today’s date it is?” Sam asks, a hint of amusement coloring his tone. Dean and Cas both look at Sam, finishing their respective bites.  
“Not really, no. Why?” Dean wracks his brain, but since they got Cas back, he hasn’t paid close attention to the outside world or the days passing. Besides a couple trips to town for groceries, he’s been enjoying the down time in the bunker with Cas while they both decompressed. He scratches his cheek absently, “It’s January, right?”  
Sam shakes his head and chuckles before turning to unpack the bag. Dean watches as he pulls out a pastry box and a six-pack of beer. He cranes his neck to see what’s in the box as Sam sets it on the table in front of him. Realization dawns on Dean. He looks up at Sam, down at the box, and over at Cas who’s brow is pulled together and his head is titled as he stares at the box as well. It’s not just January, it’s the end of January.  
“Happy Birthday, Dean.” Sam smiles at him before turning to put the beer in the fridge. Dean carefully opens the pasty box to see a rice krispie treat, covered with frosting and sprinkles. He can’t stop the huge grin on his face as he looks down at it. It looks sickeningly sweet, and Dean is living for it.  
“Today is the 24th?” Cas looks shocked and panicked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize Dean.”  
Waving a hand to shush Cas, Dean says, “Don’t worry, Cas. I didn’t realize either.”  
“Good thing I didn’t forget,” Sam teases as he pours himself a cup of coffee and joins them at the table. He takes a sip with a smug look on his face, grinning into the mug. The creak of the main door opening makes Dean’s head snap up. Cas looks up as well, turning to look through the doorway.  
“Sam?” Dean looks at him suspiciously, “What did you do?”  
Sam shrugs and makes a face that says Don’t look at me, which Dean doesn’t buy for a second. He stands up from the table and walks through the door cautiously. He peeks his head into the war room, scanning for whoever opened the door.  
“Dean Winchester!” A woman’s voice yells out at him.  
Dean jumps and whips around to see Jody and Donna standing in the entryway to the library. He looks up to the doorway and spies Claire and Kaia carrying in several heavy grocery bags. Donna and Jody walk down the steps in unison and crush Dean in a hug together.  
“What are you troublemakers doing here?” Dean gives them a huge hug and grins down at them both.  
“Heard it was your birthday, ya dummy. Thanks for letting us know!” Donna says sarcastically, as she playfully punches his shoulder. He spots Cas in the doorway, smiling. He beams at Cas, shaking his head as Sam pushes past to give the ladies hugs as well.  
“Hey. You gonna help with this, or what?” Claire calls from the top of the stairs and it spurs Dean into action, taking the steps two at a time. He gives Claire and Kaia hugs and takes the bags in both their hands. “Where are Patience and Alex?” Dean asks as they walk down the stairs together.  
“Oh, they’ll be along later,” Jody says.  
Sam and Cas head up to the door to grab the last few bags and meet their whole group back in the kitchen. Dean goes about unpacking everything, his eyebrows raising as he takes in the ingredients that they brought. They’re obviously planning on a feast, including Dean’s favorite whiskey and everything needed to make an apple pie.  
Dean catches Claire and Kaia peaking into the pastry box. He steps over and grabs it from them, “Hands off. My rice krispie.”  
Claire glares at him, but laughs, “Whatever.”  
“It’s my birthday treat,” he whines.  
“Ok, ok. Happy birthday, old man.” Claire gives him a smug look as he gasps.  
Jody pats Dean on the shoulder as if to say “There there.”  
“Ok,” she says as she starts to usher Dean toward the threshold. “We’ve got a lot of work to do, and you’re going to go do something else, because no one in my family cooks on their birthday.”  
Dean tries to protest but she shushes him and gives him one more push toward the steps out of the kitchen.  
“Can I at least take Cas?” Dean tries to ignore the way everyone in the room grins as they go about their work of cleaning up their breakfast and making room for whatever they have planned. Cas smiles as he dips his head. He steps over and grabs the box with the rice krispie treats and walks towards Dean.  
“I don’t think anyone would mind?” Cas looks around expectantly, and everyone in the room voices their agreements simultaneously. Dean opens his mouth to say something, maybe take back his request to borrow Cas, but the other man pushes him through the doorway before he can say anything.  
With a huge grin on his face, Cas says, “How about we watch a movie?”

They’re halfway through a second movie of the day when they hear a light knock on the open doorway to the Dean Cave - no one’s been able to convince him of a better name yet, and he’s stubborn. Dean and Cas look up, and both stand up. “Jack,” Dean exclaims. He rushes over and gives Jack a big hug, until the kid says quietly, “Dean. Can’t breathe.”  
He lets him go, quickly patting him on the cheek before stepping out of the way for Cas. His eyes are welling up, and it’s enough to form a lump in Dean’s throat as well. Cas places a hand on each of Jack’s shoulders, squeezing lightly and looking deep into Jack’s eyes. “Thank you, Jack. I’m so proud of you.”  
Jack smiles at both of them, his toothy grin that lights up a room, and pulls Cas in for a hug. Dean places a hand on each of their shoulders, smiling down at them. It’s a wonderful moment, and Dean feels so at ease. Slowly, they break apart and Jack looks back and forth between them.  
“Happy birthday, Dean.” He smiles at him. “I’m glad I could make it back in time. Dealing with the Empty took longer than I thought it would.”  
Dean pats him on the back and turns him to head for the doorway. “Don’t worry about it, kid. You’re here now and that’s what we care about.”  
Cas follows behind Dean as they walk through the bunker, ushering Jack towards the kitchen. When they step into the room, there’s a chorus of greetings for Jack, and Dean squeezes his shoulder one more time before pushing him towards Sam. The man wraps him in a hug and then quickly puts him to work at the stove with Jody.  
“Are you guys done yet?” Dean whines, “I’m starving.”  
“The pancakes and rice krispie treats weren’t enough for you?” Sam gives him a teasing look in response to the glare Dean shoots his direction.  
“Soon,” Jody calls over her shoulder as she directs Jack to stir the pot on the stove. “You two boys can set the table though.”  
Claire hands stacks of plates and utensils to Dean and Cas, and waves her hand to shoo them out of the kitchen. The last Dean hears is Claire and Jody telling Sam to get back to work in unison.  
Dean turns his attention to the table, clearing off the stacks of books that they hadn’t yet returned to their shelves. They go about setting the plates around the table in comfortable silence. Dean looks up at Cas while the other man is working, and quickly returns his gaze to the table when Cas looks up. The whole day has just felt so nice, and Dean can hardly believe that it’s real, and that so many people he loves are under the same roof. And to see him, no less.  
“What are you thinking about?” Cas asks as he walks over to the little table where they have a bottle of whiskey stashed by the bookcases. Dean watches as he pulls out two glasses from the tray on the table and pours a small drink for each of them. He moves to take at the last seat at the table, waiting for Cas to sit next to him.  
Dean takes the offered glass and drinks from it for a moment before answering. “It feels like a dream. Too much good happening… Jack took care of our deal with the Empty, which means I don’t have to worry about losing you to that thing again. And that would’ve been enough to make this whole year.” He pauses to take another drink. “Waking up next to you. Making pancakes,” he chuckles, “That was a good day all on its own, but now everyone is here. And it doesn’t feel like we should have this much going right for us.”  
There’s something in Cas’ eyes that makes Dean go quiet; somewhere between concern, guilt, peace, and finally, adoration. That gaze has always been enough to make Dean freeze up, hold his breath, and wait to see what Cas does next, but now he waits anxiously for him to say something.  
Cas leans forward, setting his glass on the table, and stares at Dean for another moment before he finally says, “Dean Winchester… this is real. You have a family that loves you. And after everything we’ve all fought for, don’t you think you deserve to have some things go right?”  
Dean ducks his head and he tries to scoff at that, but there’s no real effort behind it. He looks back up at Cas and shrugs. The sounds of the girls and Sam carrying plates and platters from the kitchen grows louder and the crash of the front door opening again adds to all the noise that pulls Dean’s focus back into the present.  
He pats the side of Cas’ leg before standing up to go see who’s coming down the staircase, and he holds out his arms when he spots Eileen. She signs Good to see you, and gives him a quick hug. “Happy birthday, Dean,” she says as she hands him what’s clearly a bottle of whiskey quickly wrapped in plaid paper. He grins at the gift and signs Thank you.  
Dean looks back towards the door and is shocked to see Garth and his family making their way down the staircase behind Alex and Patience. “Holy crap, Sam! How many people did you invite?!” There’s no real irritation behind it, but Dean enjoys the laugh that he hears echo from Sam where he’s standing by the table and hugging Eileen.  
“Good to see ya, Dean.” Garth wraps him in a hug before he can object. Dean smiles at Bess and the kids over Garth’s shoulder.  
“Good to see you too, buddy.” Dean pats him on the back.  
“Alright,” Donna calls from the table where they’ve finished setting up a feast, “We’re ready!”  
Everyone rushes over and takes their places around the table, leaving the seat at the end next to Cas open for Dean. He pauses for a moment and looks around at everyone, committing the moment to memory. The volume decreases a little as a few of them notice Dean staring at them sitting around the table. A wave of different emotions wash over him, each of them filtered through a lens of disbelief and gratitude. His family, all sitting around the table together and smiling up at him. Cas looks up at him and pulls Dean’s seat out for him. Dean sits down and puts a hand on the back of Cas’ neck and smiles at him. Cas hands him his glass before grabbing his own and leads everyone in raising their glasses.  
“To Dean.” Cas says his name with reverence and smiles at him.  
“Happy birthday!” Alex and Jody cheer in unison, grinning at him from down the table.  
“And to many more,” Sam says in earnest, clinking the edge of his glass against Eileen’s. Each of them around the long table agrees with Sam in festive cheers and clinking their own glasses together. Dean leans back into his chair, his hand still on Cas, and he lets himself feel it all. The feeling of being home, with family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Please leave a comment if you liked it. Anything, even an emoji or "i loved this!" (if you loved it) will make my day. And come say hi on tumblr (starrynights-brokenhalos) if you want!


End file.
